Finding Nemo 2 - Finding Dory
by TheAbandonedAngel
Summary: When the shark that first kidnapped Coral comes and takes Dory, the entire gang has to come together and say no to the fish.
1. Chapter 1 : Strange Happenings

**Hey guys! I'm 1kittykat123, and I've recently re-watched the movie Finding Nemo and fell in love with it all over again. So, since I'm a writer, I decided to write the 2nd Finding Nemo before it comes out in theaters. The REAL Finding Nemo 2, or Finding Dory, will be coming out November 26 (or something like that) 2015. It's time I shut up, so enjoy the story!**

**"Can I go to school?!" Dory cried, swimming impatiently in circles. **

**"Dory, for the thousandth time, NO!" Marlin cried, but he found it hard to keep a straight face. He and Dory had been friends for practically a year, ever since she helped him find Nemo, Marlins son. He was realizing slowly by day that it was getting harder and harder to stay mad at her. **

**"Bye, Son!" Marlin said to Nemo, as Nemo boarded to go to school. **

**"Bye, dad."**

**"Lets go exploring, exploring, exploring. Lets go exploring the ocean blue!" sang as he swam off with the kids on his back.**

**Marlin sighed and looked back at Dory. He suddenly felt a ripple in the waves around him and gasped. He looked around him, as too confirm it was just his imagination, or he was just delusional. He didn't see anything, so he looked back to Dory, who was in a conversation with a piece of seaweed.**

**"So, what's your name?" Dory asked the plant.**

***swish, swish***

**"Swish? That's a nice name! Well bye Swish!" Dory turned around, then flapped her fins toward Marlin, swimming tight circles around him.**

**"Where's Nemo?" Dory was secretly proud of herself for remembering the young fish's name. Ever since she had fully moved in with Marlin and Nemo, her memory issues seemed to be improving, almost like she needed a certain medicine, and Marlin and Nemo were the perfect doctors for her.**

**"He went to school."**

**"SCHOOL?! I wanna go to school!"**

**Marlin slapped his fin against his face. He... Face-finned. **

**"Dory..." Marlin was about to say something like "we've been over this." But he was interrupted. The ripple in the waves ran through again, only stronger, more angry, and more powerful than ever before.**

**"Dory... Get inside, now. We're about to have a visit from my old friend." Marlin eyes weld with tears "The fish that ate my wife..."**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Snapping

Hey guys! Kitty here with the next chapter! I got my first review today, which was AWESOME, I mean, really, to think someone reads my writing and LIKES it! *mind blown* well, happy reading!

P.S. Do you guys think I should raise the rating to T, for the amount of blood in this chapter? Just to be on the safe side...

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN NEMO. STUPID PIXAR GRABBED IT FIRST. LUCKY THEM!

Dory stayed exactly where she was, staring out at the ocean. Her glossy eyes seemed to be set on the barracuda, and the barracuda only. From the way he was facing, he was behind Dory, so Marlin couldnt make out the look on her face. He stared at her, and remembered Coral doing the same thing, with the same glossy eyes, on the day she had... Left the world.

Marlin flipped around so he was right next to Dory, and he grabbed her fin, making sure he was ready to drag her out of there if the monster charged.

A big smile spread across Dory face. "What was that?" She said, not sounding like she really cared. She let go of Marlins hand, not even knowing she was holding it and swam tight circles around herself, humming "Just keep Swimming". In a few seconds flat, she had forgotten all about crisis at hand.

For a moment, a smile danced across Marlin's fishy-face. But then he remembered 2 things. 1. He hated that song, and 2, she was at risk now. He said, in a more stern voice than before, "Dory, please, get inside NOW." His voice cracked from fright at 'now'.

The ripple went through the ocean again as the fish boosted forward, getting closer and closer to the two. Marlin shuddered, he hated that feeling of the water shifting in an uneasy way around him.

The smile that was on Dory's face disappeared. For once, Dory seemed absolutely terrified. Her eyes REALLY glossed over.

"Dory..." Dory still didn't move, so Marlin decided it was time to take measures. He grabbed her fin and dragged her down to the anenome. She didn't fight it, but Markin had a clue she wanted to go back and introduce herself to the sharp-teethed creature.

The happiness and care free spirit returned to Dory's face once they got back into there home. Marlin stared at long time and went over a question he had thought to himself so many times since he met her. Was her memory a good thing, or a bad? She was able to forget the most tragic, horrid, and terrible things her life, no matter what they were. If something bad ever happened to her family, she didn't remember it. She didn't lie awake at night, dreaming about her loved ones like Marlin does occasionally. But on the other fin, she forgot all the good times. All the good times with her family, and with Marlin were usually washed away.

She stared at Marlin, with the happiness in her eyes, but a questioned look on her face, and said "What WAS that, Marty?"

"It's Marlin. And I'm sure that was nothing." Marlin lied.

"Marlin. Right." Dory, trusting Marlin and not being afraid of the fish anymore, did something that truly horrified him.

"La la la la la la la la la la la la" Dory started to sing, darting outside the sea anenome before Marlin could reach out for her fin and grab her. "AUGH!" Marlin restarted to panic at the sound of her screaming.

"Dory!" Marlin darted out after her, And found her staring at a fish that was only a few feet away from her. The same barracuda that once ate Marlins other wife, Coral.

"Why hello! Didnt see you there, really scared me! I'm Dory, by the way! What's your name?!" Dory cried, extending her fin, but pulling it in quick when the fish took a tiny snap at it.

"Dory... Get inside... Now." Said Marlin, hissing as to not trigger the fish to charge.

Dory actually listened for once, and started to back up. Just that was enough for the fish to notice. It growled, and snapped at Dory, who took a quick step to the right, barely missed the sharp, shiny teeth.

"No!" Marlin cried, louder than he meant too. The fish was about to take another snap at Dory when Marlin speeded over to her, grabbed her fin, and yanked her back into their house. He heard a loud tearing sound. He squeezed Dory's fin to make sure it was still there, and sure enough, it was.

He was going so fast trying to get down that he hit the floor head first. His grip on Dory's hand fell apart, and he crumpled on the floor, confused. He got up, and looked around. His vision was swimming (HA! BAD PUN!) and everything was blurry. He stayed in one place, careful not to move or else he might accidentally mistake a tentacle for the floor, and leave the home, throwing himself into the jaws of that sea surpent outside.

His vision slowly began to return and he looked around for Dory. She was on a crumpled heap on the bottom of the floor. Her gills and fins flapped up and down slowly. Her side, almost exactly where her scars are, was bleeding badly. The blood mixed in with the water around them. Marlin now knew what the tearing sound had been. It had been the fish's teeth running against Dory's skin. Above all, Dory was unconscious, her eyes closed tightly shut.

"Dory..." Marlin said, placing a fin on her side like she had done so many times to him in his times of need "I'm so sorry..."

Her eyes slowly opened at the sound of her name. She blinked a few times, looking around, then her eyes settled on her arm. "Ow ow ow ow OW!" She cried. A pout, like a little girl, spread across her face.

"It's okay, you'll be fine." Marlin reassured Dory. "I'm sorry." He touched her gash with one fin, making her wince and a tear run down her face, also dissolving in with the water around them. "Sorry." Marlin apologized for hurting her. It was the second time Marlin had ever seen Dory cry. The first was when he left, because he thought Nemo was dead.

Suddenly, there was a growling from outside, then a snapping noise of jaws and lines of teeth rattling together.

"Tasty fish." An evil voice hissed, sounding all too familiar to Marlin. He could have sworn he had heard the same voice the day Coral was ripped from him, only that time, he hadnt had been able to understand what the barracuda was saying. "I'll be back to finish the job." There was a sound of a lot of water being swished and moved around, then silence.

"I wonder how I taste!"


End file.
